The Journey Never Ends
by Wendy.Marvell.SDS
Summary: Everyone knows what happened to Future Lucy after the dragons attack on Crocus was stopped by the eclipse gate being destroyed, but what happened to Future Levy? These are my own thoughts as to what happened in that time line in the form of a one-shot, so I hope you enjoy!


No one dared to go near the angry Iron Dragon Slayer. They all just kept their distance but at the same time fighting the urge to run and wake up the blue haired girl currently laying peacefully in the grassy plains. It came as a shock to everyone, but in reality they should have been expecting it when Lucy suddenly joined them there. Even though they were all beyond ecstatic to see their guild members again, the reunion was saddened due to the fact that the only reason they would have joined them here is because they had died. When Lucy had arrived, everyone hung back in shock and sadness as their pink haired pyro ran to her without a second thought. Natsu didn't feel the sadness the rest of his family did, only because he knew there was no reason to be sad. The only way his Luce would be here with him, with everyone, right now is because she went down fighting to protect something she held dear. She had explained everything to them, and though anyone else would be skeptical to her story, not a single one would doubt her words. After all, she was Lucy, why would she ever feel the need to lie to them. It didn't go unnoticed by everyone that Natsu and Lucy wouldn't ever leave each other's sides, be it holding hands or Natsu having his arm slung casually over her shoulders, there was always that light pink blush adorning the blonde's they all watched Gajeel, sitting cross-legged beside the script mage who was laying in front of him, not showing many signs of waking up any time soon. His arms were crossed and his jaw was clenched, glaring down at Levy with furious red eyes. Some were debating restraining him before Levy woke up so he wouldn't hurt her, but Erza only shook her head, giving Gajeel a knowing smile.

"He may seem upset right now, but you'll be surprised." She said softly, not bothering to elaborate further as everyone gave her confused and doubtful looks.

Gajeel on the other hand had never been more pissed off in his life, and it was all thanks to this blue-haired shrimp. She wasn't supposed to be here. He had fought till his last breath to ensure that she survived the dragon attack. He may never admit it, but this girl was stronger than anyone he had known, stronger than even him, so he felt personally insulted that she was laying in front of him right now, looking as if she was taking an afternoon nap. A frown formed on his face as he remembered their final moments together.

* * *

_ He was breathing heavily as he sent another Iron Club to steer one out of the thousands of dragons away. Levy was behind him, trying to create any iron for him to eat, but she had already used all of her magic trying to attack the dragons, even though her spells didn't even scratch their scales. She was bleeding heavily with deep gashes and bruises all over her body, but even if she was in pain she refused to show it, keeping on a brave face as they faced their demise together. It was in that moment that he promised himself that she would survive. It was going to cost him his life, but he wouldn't be able to live with himself either way if she went before he did. So even if he couldn't guarantee her life, at least the last thing she would see is him defending her with everything he had. When that final attack came, he didn't feel the pain, he only smiled as he jumped in front of Levy and took the attack head on, no defensive spells or anything, simply shielding her with his body before everything went dark. The next thing he knew he was waking up with a piece of grass stuck up his nose and an angry scowl on his face. Some of the members were already there, looking at each other and smiling even with tears streaming down their faces. He sat up and scanned the area for a moment before his eyes fixed on Bisca, the green haired gunner crouched with her forehead pressed against the ground, shoulders shaking violently as she hugged her arms to her chest. Gajeel had never been very sensitive, but he got to his feet anyways and made his way over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder as she sat up, giving him the most heartbreaking look he had ever seen in his life._

_ He was about to say something that was probably not going to be helpful when he heard a high pitched voice screaming her name. They both looked over in time to see a little girl fling herself into Bisca's_ _arms, holding her tightly while sobbing. Her husband, Alzack_ _walked over a little slower, a pained expression on his face. He stopped and hesitated, opening his mouth to say something but she had grabbed his hand, pulling him to his knees and help them tightly, refusing to let go. He smiled after a moment and closed his eyes, holding them both just as tightly. The entire scene made Gajeels_ _heart thud painfully so he turned away, leaving to give them their moment. While he was walking away he spotted a flash of pink and it made him stop a few feet away from the Salamander who was sitting with his legs bent and his arms resting leisurely against them. He was facing away from Gajeel but he could still see a smile plastered on that guys face._

"_I saved her." He said softly, still smiling into the distance._

_ Gajeel stared at him for a few more moments before walking over and sitting beside him. "How do you know you saved her?"_

_ Natsu simply shrugged, "She ain't_ _here, is she?" His smile faded for a moment before coming back with full force, "But even when she does get here, and I have a feeling it won't be long, it will be okay. Our adventure isn't over yet, and Luce_ _will always be a part of my journey…"_

* * *

Gajeel sat there now, not moving his eyes from her restful face. "His journey, eh…" He said quietly to himself.

He was shoved violently out of his own thought when she suddenly stirred, her eyes opening slowly to give him a confused look.

"Ga…jeel?" She said slowly, sitting up to look at her surroundings.

His original anger came back and he gave her his best death glare. "What the hell do you think you're doing here, Shrimp?" He growled darkly.

She seemed completely unfazed though. She stared at him for a few more moments before her eyes filled with tears, a small smile forming on her lips. "You're the one who told me not to leave your side, remember?" Her voice broke a little as tearsrolled down her cheeks.

That comment threw him off guard, causing him to gape at her in surprise as her smile became completely stunning. She leapt at him, throwing her arms around him and held on to him for dear life. It took him a few moments to respond, but finally he put his arms gently around her, as if she were made of porcelain.

"You don't need to go and cry, you know…" He said quietly, his voice gruff but filled with more emotion than he has shown in his life.

"These are happy tears, Gajeel…." She whispered. "I thought I'd never see you again…"

He stayed silent for a few more moments, recalling yet again what the Salamander said to him on that day. "Of course we were gonna see each other again. Our adventure isn't over yet."

* * *

_**Present Fairy Tail**_

Levy stared out the window of the great hall, holding her hands to her chest with a soft smile on her face. She couldn't explain how, but she had the most peaceful feeling wash over her suddenly, a feeling telling her that no matter what he future held, she was never truly going to be alone.

"Oi, Shrimp! Why are ya lookin out the window when there's a party goin on?" Gajeel voice sounded loudly behind her.

She turned and smiled happily at him, making him give her a weird look. "Will you dance with me?"

He took a step back, frowning at her. She was expecting him to say no, but he walked briskly over to her and pulled her against him. She had a startled look on her face before she smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest.

"Might as well. You're so small that if you went on that floor alone you'd be crushed." Her eyes were closed so she didn't notice the light blush dusting his cheeks, "So don't leave my side, got it?"

She nodded slowly, a smile still plastered on her face. She was right; no matter what happened in the future, she was never going to be alone.


End file.
